Harry Potter Das Trimagische Turnier
by Kjell
Summary: Lily Potter überlebte 1981. Sie flüchtete mit Harry aus England. Wie wird die englische Zauberergemeinde auf sie reagieren wenn sie für ein Trimagisches Turnier zurückkehren


**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere und das ganze Universum drum herum gehören J. K. Rowling und die Veröffentlichungsrechte gehören Warner Bros. Inc -- zumindest soweit mir bekannt

Lily überlebte Halloween 1981 und zusammen mit Sirius und Remus erzog sie Harry weit entfernt von England. Aber scheinbar hat das Schicksal 16 Jahre später andere Pläne

* * *

_Verdammt_ schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, sie war weggelaufen um ihre Kinder in Sicherheit zu bringen, dafür hatte sie nun ihren Mann verloren.

Aus dem vorderen Teil des Hauses hatte sie gerade ‚Avada Kedavra' gehört, dann kam das klatschen eines Körpers auf den Marmorboden. Kurz danach schwere Schritte die in ihre Richtung kamen. James konnte es nicht sein, er hätte inzwischen etwas gesagt.

Harrison, kurz Harry (in Andenken an James Dad) und Niamh kurz Nia (in Andenken an Lilys Großmutter) lagen zusammen in ihrem kleinen Bett, die Zwillinge wollten einfach nicht alleine schlafen.

_Danke Dad, magisch bin ich ihm nicht gewachsen, aber dank dir hab ich vielleicht eine Chance_ ging es ihr durch den Kopf.

Sie wischte sich Tränen aus den Augen und warf einen letzter blick auf ihre Waffen, beide geladen und entsichert.

Ben Evans war Waffenexperte und Ausbilder bei den Royal Marines, mit einem Faible für Handfeuerwaffen. Er sorgte dafür dass sich seine beiden Töchter im Nahkampf verteidigen konnten und brachte ihnen den Umgang mit Schusswaffen bei, im Gegensatz zu Lily hatte Petunia aber nichts für Pistolen übrig.

Kurz nach seinem Tod ging seine Sammlung in Lilys besitz über, Petunia wollte die Waffen nicht haben. Noch bevor sie nach Hogwarts kam nahm Ben seine Tochter an Wochenenden mit auf den Schiesstand, er brachte ihr alles bei was er wusste, mit 14 konnte sie sämtliche Waffen in seinem Besitz in derselben Zeit auseinander nehmen, säubern und wieder zusammensetzen wie die Soldaten die Ben ausbildete; und mit der richtigen Waffe traf sie jedes Ziel.

Der Gang durch den Voldemort nun auf sie zukam war knapp 15 Meter lang, etwa fünf Meter hatte er schon zurückgelegt; die CZ75 in ihren Händen waren ihre Lieblingswaffen.

Ein letztes tiefes Ausatmen.

Sie drehte sich um die Ecke; schon als Voldemort in ihr Sichtfeld kam begann sie auf ihn zu feuern; nach den ersten zwei Schuss hatte sie ihre Waffen genau auf ihn gerichtet; an seinem Blick erkannte sie das er nicht mit Muggelwaffen gerechnet hatte.

Bei jedem Schuss der die Waffen verließ sprang ihre Hand ein wenig in eine andere Richtung weg, es verlangte ihre ganze Kraft die Waffen auf seinen Körper gerichtet zu halten.

Selbst wenn er ein Schild hätte errichten können, Lily wusste das kaum ein magisches Schild 32 Kugeln, in der kurzen Zeit in der sie aus der Waffe kamen, standhalten konnte. Es ging hier nicht um Präzision, sondern ihn auszuschalten; selbst wenn Lily jetzt sterben würde, Voldemort wäre nicht in der Lage zu ihren Kindern zu kommen, geschweige denn die Nacht zu überleben; und das war alles was sie wollte, ihre Kinder in Sicherheit wissen. Sirius oder Remus würden spätestens zum Frühstück vorbei kommen, einer würde die Kinder in Sicherheit bringen sollte sie nun sterben, hoffte sie.

Sie konnte sehen wie zwei Kugeln in Voldemorts rechte Schulter eindrangen; drei weitere drangen in seinen Brustkorb ein; ein halbes dutzend in seinen Magen und Darmbereich; zwei trafen Voldemort im Genitalbereich; mehrere Kugel rissen tiefe Fleischwunden an Armen und Beinen, oder blieben komplett in den Knochen darin stecken.

Nein, anhand seiner schreie und des Blutes konnte Lily schon sagen, dass Voldemort weniger als 15 Minuten zu leben blieben; ohne ärztliche Hilfe, was sie nicht tun würde.

Mit geübter Leichtigkeit wechselte sie die Magazine der beiden Waffen, zwei leer geschossene Pistolen würden ihr nicht helfen falls Voldemort doch nicht allein gekommen war.

Vorsichtig lief sie zu Voldemort und kickte kräftig gegen seine linke Hand, sein Zauberstab rutschte etliche Meter über den Boden.

Sie steckte die Pistole in ihrer rechten Hand in ihr Schulterholster und zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Holster an ihrem rechten Oberschenkel.

Voldemorts Augen weiteten sich panisch als Lily ihren Zauberstab auf ihn richtete und „Incendio" mutterte.

Seine Schmerzensschreie wurden nun noch lauter und markerschütternd, es dauerte knapp zwei Minuten bis er schwieg, weitere zwei Minuten bis er ruhig liegen blieb und nicht mehr zuckte.

Die Flammen brannten munter weiter, erst ein Gegenzauber würde sie löschen, sie blieben allerdings auf den Leichnam beschränkt und breiteten sich nicht weiter im Haus aus; der Zauber war immerhin nur für Kamine gedacht, um Häuser anzuzünden musste man sich schon schwarzer Magie zuwenden.

Langsam und sich stetig umschauend ging Lily die wenigen Meter zurück zum Kinderzimmer, in dem beide Babys lautstark schrieen. Vorsichtig und immer mit einem Blick auf die Tür beruhigte sie die beiden wieder, bis sie nach wenigen Minuten wieder eingeschlafen waren.

Sie kniete sich in einer dunklen Ecke auf den Boden, so würde sie jeden sehen können der das Zimmer betrat, aber erst bemerkt werden wenn es für den Eindringling zu spät war.

--

--

Sirius kam spät abends nach Hause, _scheiß Tag, scheiß Todesser, scheiß Ministerium!_

Seine Schicht als Auror hatte um sechs Uhr morgens begonnen, und dank der Todesser die mehrere Ziele in England, Schottland, Wales und Nord-Irland angriffen, hatte seine Schicht knapp über 15 Stunden gedauert.

In den letzten Jahren, in denen Voldemort und seine Leute das Königreich terrorisierten, hatten mehr als 25 Auroren ihr Leben verloren, ersetzt wurde aber kaum einer; mit jeder Woche schrumpfte die zahl der Leute die gegen die Todesser vorgingen; was aber auch daran lag das kaum jemand in Kriegszeiten Auror werden wollte.

Er bewohnte eine geräumige fünf Zimmer/Küche/Bad Wohnung in Manchester, warum Zauberer darauf bestanden in der Winkelgasse oder Hogsmeade zu wohnen war für ihn ein Rätsel; was ein Auror in einem Monat an Galeonen verdiente, war umgerechnet auf Pfund genug um verschwenderisch in der Muggelwelt zu leben.

Viel Magie konnte er zwar nicht benutzen; Magie hatte keinen direkten Einfluss auf die Geräte, sondern auf die Stromzufuhr und es konnte leicht passieren das plötzlich zuviel Strom in ein Gerät geführt wurde und das dann explodierte; aber kleine Zauber wie zum kochen oder zum sauber machen funktionierten problemlos, für etwas stärkere Zauber musste man sämtliche Stecker ziehen. Zumindest traf das auf Menschen zu, Hauselfen konnten ohne Probleme Magie in der Muggelwelt benutzen.

Er lies sich auf seine Couch fallen, nur um sofort wieder aufzuspringen. Auf einem der Regale blinkte eine kleine Kugel abwechselnd Rot und Silber auf, es war ein Warnsignal das etwas mit den Schutzzaubern in Godrics Hollow, dem zuhause der Potters nicht stimmte.

Sirius stürmte aus der Wohnung, rannte die Treppen nach oben aufs Dach, die Frau des Hausbesitzers hatte dort einen kleinen Garten eingerichtet und hohe Rosenbüsche nahmen in einem Teil des Daches fast die komplette Sicht von außen, ein idealer Ort zum apparieren.

Das Haus sah von außen völlig normal aus, nur dass die Vordertür aufstand gefiel Sirius nicht, Lily sorgte immer dafür dass die Tür abgeschlossen war, weil die Zwillinge schon einige Wochen Grabbelten und erste laufversuche unternahmen.

Sirius sprang über den Zaun und schlich durch den Garten an eines der Fenster. Der Raum dahinter war leer, nur ein paar Beine ragten hinter einer Couch hervor. Sirius schlich weiter Richtung Hintertür, er riskierte einen Blick ins innere an jedem Fenster an dem er vorbei kam, aber nichts bewegte sich im inneren.

An der Hintertür angekommen nannte Sirius das Passwort, jeglicher Zauber oder Gewalt um die Tür zu öffnen würde Fallen und Schutzzauber auslösen.

Die Küche war dunkel, es flogen ihm keine Zauber entgegen als er die Tür öffnete. Vorsichtig lugte er hinein, nichts. Vorsichtig betrat er das Haus, die Küche bot keine Möglichkeit dass ihm jemand auflauern konnte. Er schloss die Tür wieder und aktivierte die Sicherheitszauber, in den Rücken fallen würde ihm nun so schnell niemand.

„Dez!" flüsterte er angespannt, Dez war einer der Potter Hauselfen, aber er reagierte auch auf Sirius' rufen. Der Hauself befand sich eigentlich immer im Hauptanwesen der Potters, Lilys Muggelabstammung sorgte dafür dass sie die meisten Arbeiten im Haus selbst erledigte oder dafür sorgte das James die Arbeiten übernahm.

Mit einem leisen Pop erschien der Elf in der dunklen Küche und blickte sich kurz um bevor er sich Sirius zuwandte.

„Mister Sirius, Sir" verbeugte er sich vor Sirius.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe Dez, kannst du mir sagen wie viele Personen sich im Haus befinden?" die Auroren hatten einen Zauber der ähnlich funktionierte, aber Todesser hatten schnell herausgefunden wie sie sich vor dem Zauber schützen konnten, es hatte bisher vier Auroren das Leben gekostet . Der Hauselfenzauber hatte keine solchen Beschränkungen.

„Miss Lily und Babys sind im Babyzimmer" quiekte Dez.

„Mehr nicht?" fragte Sirius ängstlich, er wusste James würde das Haus nicht verlassen, wenn Dez ihn nicht fand hatte das nur eine Erklärung.

Der Elf blieb stumm und schüttelte nur den Kopf, auch ihm war klar was das bedeutete.

„Dez, du bleibst besser hier, ich gehe nach oben. Keine Ahnung wie Lily reagieren würde wenn du da jetzt reinpopst."

„Ja Mister Sirius, Sir" nickte der Elf aufgeregt.

Sirius wollte gerade die Küche verlassen als die Hintertür geöffnet wurde.

„Halt!"

Sirius brauchte sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen das Remus Lupin gerade die Küche betreten hatte.

„Ich bin's Moony" Sirius konnte hören wie der andere Mann langsam die Luft ausstieß die er angehalten hatte.

„Wo sind James, Lily und die Kinder?" fragte der Werwolf eilig.

„Lily und die Kinder sind oben im Babyzimmer" antwortete Sirius mit hängendem Kopf.

Zögernd kam ein „James?" von Remus. Auf das nur ein Kopfschütteln folgte.

Langsam wischte sich Remus Tränen aus den Augen, bevor er entschlossen zu Sirius schaute, „Sonst noch wer im Haus?"

„Dez hat gecheckt, niemand!"

„Dann hoch, aber trotzdem vorsichtig" mit diesen Worten folgte der Werwolf seinem Freund aus der Küche.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie den Körper von James Potter fanden, er lag zwischen der Eingangstür und der Treppe nach oben. Der Bereich bot keine Deckung, trotzdem zeigten die durch Zauber verursachten Flecken und Löcher an den Wänden dass er ziemlich lange durchgehalten haben musste.

„Leb wohl alter Freund" kam es gleichzeitig von Sirius und Remus die neben James kauerten. Remus schloss mit einer leichten Handbewegung über James Gesicht dessen Augen, „Wir müssen nach oben, wir können uns später um ihn kümmern" gab Sirius wehmütig von sich.

Rücken an Rücken stiegen sie langsam die Treppe empor, nach allen Richtungen Ausschau haltend.

Mit einem schupps mit dem Ellbogen und einem Kopfnicken machte Sirius auf einen verkohlten Körper im Gang aufmerksam. „Wir müssen Lil's auf uns aufmerksam machen, keine Lust in einen ihrer Flüche zu laufen" flüsterte Remus, Sirius gab ein bestätigendes nicken.

„Lil's! Wir sind's! Remus und Sirius, wir kommen rein" gab Sirius etwas lauter von sich als sie den Körper passierten.

Kaum hatte Sirius den Raum betreten als zwei schwere Gegenstände auf den Boden fielen und ihn, den roten Haaren nach zu urteilen, Lily zu Boden tackelte und hemmungslos anfing zu weinen.

Es dauerte einige Minuten bis Lily sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Sirius hatte Lily auf ein Sofa im Zimmer gelegt und saß auf der Armlehne, während Lupin in einer anderen Ecke stand und aus dem Fenster spähte, Dez würde sie warnen wenn jemand durch die Vorder- oder Hintertür kommen würde.

Niemand von den dreien rechnete damit was als nächstes passierte.

„Das war verdammt töricht Mädchen!" brauste der verkohlte ‚Leichnam' auf der plötzlich in der Tür stand und seinen Zauberstab auf Lily richtete. Voldemort stand in der Tür, mit funkelnden roten Augen und einer schwarzen Aura die ihn umgab und scheinbar auf den Beinen hielt.

_Seine Magie hält ihn am Leben _ging es Lupin durch den Kopf, aber er war zu erstarrt um zu reagieren und nicht nur zu starren.

Sirius schien es nicht besser zu gehen, sämtliche Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen und er sah aus als würde er gleich ohnmächtig werden. Remus hatte keine Probleme das zu verstehen, der dunkle Lord hätte nicht mehr stehen dürfen, diverse Flüssigkeiten liefen aus den Löchern in seinem Körper, das meiste davon schien Blut und die geschmolzenen Kugeln zu sein die Lily in seinen Körper geschossen hatte. Aber da waren auch andere Flüssigkeiten die der Werwolf nicht zuordnen konnte.

Lily starrte ihn fassungslos an, tastete aber gleichzeitig nach ihrem Zauberstab der sich wieder im Oberschenkelnholster befand.

„Avada Kedavra!" mit einer kleinen Handbewegung und zwei kurzen Worten flog ein Blitz auf Lily Potter zu der das Leben aus ihr reißen würde.

Eine einzelne Träne ran Lilys Wange herab, sie hatte gedacht sie hätte ihn ausgeschaltet. Sie hatte wirklich gedacht es wäre genug gewesen ihn zu stoppen, selbst Sirius sagte Dez hätte Voldemort nicht als lebendes Wesen im Haus wahrgenommen. Sie hatte versagt ihre Kinder zu beschützen.

Jedoch kurz bevor der grüne Blitz in ihren Körper einschlagen konnte hörte Lily ihren Sohn „Mama" rufen, ein hellblaues Licht erleuchtete den dunklen Raum und sie spürte einen kleinen Körper der auf ihre Brust fiel.

_Harry? Nein! _ Sie starrte auf den kleinen Jungen der auf ihr lag, und sah den Blitz in ihn einschlagen.

„NEIN!" das hatte Sirius und Remus aus ihrer starre befreit, beide richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf Voldemort, ihre fiesesten und gefährlichsten Flüche schon auf der Zunge. Voldemort machte sich bereit gegen die beiden vorzugehen.

Der Blick aller Erwachsenen wurde aber auf den kleinen Körper von Harry gezogen.

Harry schwebte über dem Körper seiner Mutter die fassungslos zu ihm hinaufschaute. Harry starrte Voldemort an, eine hellblaue Aura umgab seinen kleinen Körper. Er wusste wer ihm wehgetan hatte, und wer seiner Mama wehtun wollte, sein zorniger Blick sagte alles. In einer anderen Situation hätte man seinen Blick als niedlich bezeichnen können, aber die pure Wut die sein Körper absonderte erstickte diese Gedanken im Keim.

--

Voldemort starrte fassungslos auf den Jungen, der Todesfluch hatte getroffen, er hatte es ganz genau gesehen. Zum ersten Mal in vielen Jahren spürte der dunkle Lord Angst. Viele behaupten das er Angst vor Dumbledore hatte, was zum Teil stimmte, aber die beiden hatten sich öfters duelliert und Voldemort wusste das Dumbledore ihn nicht töten würde; aber der Junge war eine Gefahr für ihn, die Prophezeiung sagte es, und nun hatte das Balg einen Todesfluch überlebt und zeigte Kräfte die ein fünfzehn Monate altes Kind unmöglich haben konnte.

Bevor er einen klaren Gedanken zu seiner Verteidigung zusammenfügen konnte schoss ein dicker hellblauer Strahl auf Voldemort zu.

--

Harry hatte seine Arme nach vorne ausgestreckt, genau zur Tür in der der dunkle Lord stand. Seine Aura strahlte kurz hell auf und eine enorme menge Energie flog auf Voldemort zu.

Vor den Augen von Lily, Remus und Sirius spielte sich unglaubliches ab. Nicht nur hatte Harry den Todesfluch überlebt, der Zauber den er gerade anwandte löste den dunklen Lord langsam aber sicher in Staub auf. Kein Ton war zu hören, es war als ob ein Stillezauber über dem Haus lag, selbst die Schreie die Voldemort offensichtlich von sich gab waren nicht zu hören.

Eine schwarze durchsichtige Kugel löste sich aus dem Körper und brach durch die Decke, kurz bevor Voldemort komplett in sich zusammenfiel.

Sirius sah wie Voldemort zu Asche zerfiel, seine Knie fühlten sich an als würden sie jede Sekunde nachgeben. Er sah das es Remus ähnlich ging, Lily lag noch immer fassungslos auf der Couch, ihr blick wanderte zwischen der Asche und ihrem Sohn hin und her. Es war einzig und alleine Lilys über die Jahre trainierten Reflexen zuzuschreiben das sie Harry auffing als sich seine Aura auflöste und er Richtung Boden fiel.

Harry sah mit großen Augen zu seiner Mutter hinauf, klatschte mit seinen kleinen Händen und rief laut „PUFF" und fing an zu lachen.

„Was zur Hölle war das?" flüsterte Remus, jedoch in der Stille des Hauses für alle hörbar.

„Wir müssen hier raus, es ist nicht mehr sicher" sagte Sirius.

Lily nickte, stand mit Harry auf dem Arm von der Couch auf und ging zu Nia ans Kinderbett.

„Dez" rief Sirius, woraufhin der kleine Elf ins Zimmer poppte.

„Hol bitte die anderen Elfen, sie sollen hier alles zusammenpacken und ins Manor bringen" wies Sirius ihn an.

„Remus, Sirius, könntet ihr James…" Lily konnte nicht weitersprechen, aber die beiden Männer nickten sie an, sie hatten verstanden. Lautlos verschwanden sie aus dem Zimmer während Lily ihre Kinder anzog und ein paar Sachen zusammen packte.

--

--

**Fünf Tage danach**

Lily saß alleine im Wohnzimmer der kleinen Wohnung. Es war nur ein Zwischenstopp, der dritte in fünf Tagen, Remus checkte aber gerade ihre endgültiges Ziel aus.

Sie war froh darüber das sie und James vorher verschiedene Fluchtrouten vorbereitet hatten, zwei der anderen Unterkünfte waren total auseinander genommen worden bevor Sirius sie überprüft hatte. Es waren zwei Wohnungen aus der Fluchtroute gewesen die nur Peter vorher bekannt gewesen war. Da Remus ihn kurz gesehen hatte als er in der Winkelgasse war, konnte das nur bedeuten das Peter ein Todesser sein musste, nicht wie sie vorher gedacht hatten er wäre von ihnen gefangen und gefoltert worden.

Interessieren tat das niemanden, Dumbledore ignorierte ihre Briefe. Auch das Ministerium, genau genommen das DMLE tat nichts um Pettigrew festzunehmen.

Sie fragten sich auch warum weder Dumbledore, Hagrid oder Moody aufgetaucht waren, oder warum niemand aus dem Orden sie versuchte zu kontaktieren.

Was schlimmer war, Todesser wurden wieder freigelassen, angeblich standen sie unter dem Imperius.

Es war durchgesickert das Voldemort besiegt war in allen Details, die sie nur Dumbledore erzählt hatten. Nur die Sache mit der schwarzen Kugel die sich aus seinem Körper gelöst hatte wurde verschwiegen.

Bevor Remus und Sirius zu den Longbottoms gekommen waren wurden diese von den LeStranges gefunden und in den Wahnsinn gefoltert. Man konnte nur von Glück reden das Neville bei seiner Großmutter war.

Harry wurde von den Medien als der Junge-der-Lebt gefeiert, wie genau es möglich war das er Voldemort besiegt hatte interessierte niemanden, alle waren nur froh dass er weg war.

Weder ihr, noch Sirius oder Remus gefiel was in England gerade ablief, also hatten sie sich entschlossen England zu verlassen. Anfangs hatte nur Lily gehen wollen, es war der Plan gewesen dass Sirius und Remus bleiben würden um sie und James zu informieren was in England passierte. Aber nun wollte keiner von beiden dort bleiben, weil das auch bedeutete Lily alleine mit den Kindern zu lassen.

Sie befand sich gerade in Griechenland, nachdem sie vorher schon kurz in Frankreich und in Spanien gewesen war. Von Griechenland aus würden sie ein Flugzeug nach Australien nehmen.

Sie hatten sich entschieden in Sydney unterzukommen, es würde kaum Gefahr bestehen dort auf Todesser und deren Sympathisanten zu treffen, oder andere magische Wesen.

Die meisten Zauberer und Hexen waren von der Überlegenheit der magischen Welt so überzeugt, sie konnten sich nicht einmal vorstellen dass jemand freiwillig in die Muggelwelt ziehen würde. Und der magische Urlaubsbereich Australiens lag weit weg, während sie in Sydney sein würden, würden sich Zauberer auf der Melville-Insel im Norden Australiens aufhalten.

Der zweite Vorteil war die Anti-Magie-Zone in diesem Bereich Australiens. Als die Briten versuchten in Australien Strafkolonie einzurichten galt das nicht nur für die Muggel, auch die Zauberer versuchten so Sträflinge abzuschieben deren Strafe nicht für Azkaban reichte.

Die ungewöhnliche Zone in und um Sydney herum, welche Magie unterdrückte, hatte man damals durch Runen um das doppelte verstärkt, man musste sehr viel mehr Magie als normal in einen Zauber fokussieren um ihn zum wirken zu bringen.

Da die Pläne, wo sich die Runen befanden, aus Sicherheitsgründen vernichtet wurden konnte nun auch niemand mehr die Runen zerstören. Aus diesem einfachen Grund hielten sich die meisten Zauberer aus Sydney und Umgebung fern, bis auf wenige Muggelgeborene.

Durch einen einfachen Runenschutzzauber, der verhinderte dass man sie mit Magie aufspüren konnte, hofften sie dort zumindest für ein paar Jahre sicher zu sein. Runenmagie und Schamanismus waren die einzigen Magiearten die dort uneingeschränkt funktionierten, aber leider nur für Schutz- und Heilzauber brauchbar waren.

Aus dem improvisierten Kinderzimmer konnte sie Harry und Nia „Mama" rufen hören. Leise seufzte sie, stand auf und ging nachschauen was die Zwillinge nun wollten.

Sie war sehr besorgt darüber was sich an Halloween zugetragen hatte, weder sie noch Sirius oder Remus waren überzeugt davon das Voldemort auf Dauer besiegt war. Falls die Prophezeiung stimmte, wovon die drei Erwachsenen nun überzeugt waren, brauchte Harry Training. Und nicht nur in Magie, das allein würde ihm gegen Voldemort nichts bringen.

Sie stand am Kinderbett, die beiden hatten sie nur sehen wollen, seit Halloween hassten sie es lange alleine zu sein. Von der Wohnungstür kam das Klopfzeichen, Remus war zurück.

Auf ihren fragenden Blick nickte er nur. Remus verabschiedete sich sofort wieder von ihr, er würde Flugtickets besorgen, während sie das wenige was sie aus den Koffern gepackt hatten wieder einpacken würde.

Irgendwie freute sie sich darauf nach Australien zu kommen, nach einem halben Jahr eingezwängt in Godric's Hollow und fast einer Woche flucht, würde sie wieder einen festen Wohnsitz haben und in die Öffentlichkeit können, wenn nur James noch dabei wäre…


End file.
